


Red-Nosed

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [16]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Near caught up, Second one today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16.	Catching cold from being outside so much. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Nosed

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alright, the next one should be up by tonight and then I’ll be all caught up!

**16\. Catching cold from being outside so much.**

“Hey, Malc, where are you?” Ollie closes the front door, looking up the stairs. 

There’s a thump from the direction of the office. “I’m… achoo! Over here.” 

Reeder frowns, making his way to the study. “Are you alright? You sound like you’ve got a cold.”

“I’m absolutely fucktabulous.” There’s a nose being blown and Ollie rounds the corner to see his boyfriend at his desk, a box of tissues in his hand and a small bin on the ground, wearing a sweater and a woolen blanket draped over his knees.

He smiles hopelessly and hangs his messenger bag on the back of a nearby armchair. “Here. Come on, you.”

Despite Malcolm’s weak protests (“no, Ollie, I’ve got work to do, Charles fucked up and I have to wipe up his piss”) Ollie manages to bundle him onto the couch, handing him another plush blanket and lighting the fire.

“This is all your fault, you know.” Tucker grumbles, huddling further into his cushions. “Your stupid snowball fight.”

Reeder starts the kettle, smiling at his boyfriend’s petulant tone. “Alright, fine.” He pulls some biscuits from the pantry and piles them on a small plate. 

Malcolm snorts and turns towards the fire, scooting closer. 

When the kettle whistles, steaming and rattling, Ollie pours two mugfuls of tea. “Hey.” He says, nudging Tucker, catching his attention and handing him a cup. He settles next to his boyfriend, slipping in one of the blankets and snaking an arm around his waist, sipping from his mug and pressing his side against the other’s.

They sit in silence for a while, the fire eating away at the logs in the hearth, and Malcolm’s coughing eventually slows and stops altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Also, the next one features Jamie and Sam. Guest stars! And it’s two parts! Excite! To make up for the shortness of this one.


End file.
